The Old Recruit - A Skulduggery Pleasant Story
by RubyPhoenix1422
Summary: Question: What happens when a known killer is put onto the trail of a girl who Skulduggery has a past with? Answer: All hell breaks lose and some people get hurt. Staring my OC Ash Jones and a cast of your favourite SP characters, be prepared... this one is going to get interesting!
1. Meeting Miss Jones

**Discalimer: I do not own any of the characters featured in this story other then Ash Jones. All rights being to Derek Landy.**

* * *

**Sanguine's POV**

Sanguine was mad. He had been hunting the speeder for weeks, tracking her down alone was challenge. He had staked out her apartment, learnt her routine and he had successfully followed her withought detection. But she had ran, she somehow knew he was coming, somehow, someone must have told her… but who?

Of course…

The famous Skeleton Detective and his little 'battle accessory'. They must have warned his target. After all, she was once was a Dead Man along with Skulduggery Pleasant, Ghastly Bespoke, Saracen Rue, Dexter Vex and Erskine Ravel. So where does a Dead Man go to find refuge… the only place she knew he couldn't get to her… the Irish Sanctuary.

* * *

**Valkyries POV:**

Valkyrie sighed, "Why are we here again?" she whined for about the hundredth time since Skulduggery had picked her up only an hour ago. Skulduggery had called her earlier this morning, saying to be up, ready and by the pier in 5 mins for an emergency meeting with an old friend. "You'll like her," he said, striding ahead with Valkyrie struggling to keep up, "You and her are very alike, almost like twins, apart from the fact she is an Adept… in which case you aren't like twins… I don't know where I was going with this…." He rambled.

"Skulduggery who are we meeting?" Valkyrie pried, " I haven't seen you this restless since, well I don't think I've ever seen you this restless, who is this girl? What is she to you?" Before Valkyrie could ask another question, they had arrived at their destination. A room with a tall wooden door. The meeting room.

As Skulduggery opened the door, Valkyrie could see 4 people in the room, 3 that she knew, and one that she didn't. Ghastly Bespoke, Dexter Vex and Saracen Rue. The only other person in the room had her back to Valkyrie. She had long ash-coloured hair and perfectly tanned skin. She was the same height as Valkyrie but she was wearing armoured clothes, Black with blood-red arms and stripes down the side.

"Jones!" Skulduggery announced as they entered the room.

"Skull! Nice to see you again, who's the girl?" Jones said, turning as they entered the room and clearly delighted to finally see them.

"This is-" Skulduggery began, but he was interrupted by Jones,

"I know who she is," she said jokingly, " This is the infamous Valkyrie Cain."

Valkyrie nodded.

"It's a pleasure to finally meet you Valkyrie, my name is Ash Jones, and I need your help."

* * *

**End of Chapter One, 'Meeting with Miss Jones'**

**This is my first story so please feel free to make suggestions for characters or plot lines. This story stars a character I developed myself. Her Taken Name is Ash Jones, her Given Name is: (not telling) her powers are: speeder and unknown. I also added some new Adept powers as you may have noticed so that I could create the character the way I wanted it to be.  
**

**Thanks for reading and there will be updates.**


	2. I need your help

"_**...my name is Ash Jones, and I need your help."**_

* * *

**Ash's POV**

It was great to see Dexter, Ghastly and Saracen again. It must have been at least 10 years since they had last spoken. Ash had been on the run from assassins since the end of the wars with Mevolent. She was the last of her kind, after all, the last speeder. As far as she new...

She was talking the her old friends when she heard a very familiar voice. The voice of her old friend. The voice of Skulduggery Pleasant.

"Jones!" he announced.

"Skull!" Ash squealed, smiling, "Nice to see you again, who's the girl?" she asked jokingly. Of course she new who the girl beside Skulduggery was. It was the famous Valkyrie Cain, everybody new who she was. She was the girl who helped defeat Serpine, the girl who had killed gods! The girl who travelled to a different dimension just to get Skulduggery back. The last known descendant of the Ancient Ones.

"This is-" began Skulduggery, Jones interrupted, not wanting to offend Skulls new partner.

"I know who she is!" Ash laughed awkwardly, "This is the infamous Valkyrie Cain."

Valkyrie nodded. God she looked liked her, they both had the same black hair, same eyes, same height and looked almost the same age, even thought Ash was almost 60 (magic slows ageing). Ash new a lot about Valkyrie. She was 15, an Elemental and Necromancer, her Uncle had been killed by Serpine so that he could collect the Sceptre of the Ancients, throwing Valkyrie (or Stephanie as she was know at this point in time) into this world of magic that was now her life.

"It's a pleasure to finally meet you Valkyrie, my name is Ash Jones, and I need your help."

Ash got serious at this point.

For once in her life she really did need help.

* * *

**Skulduggery's POV **

This was serious. If the last speeder alive, Ash Jones, was asking for help then she must be in real trouble.

All he new was that after the war with Mevolent, Ash worked for the sanctuary for a while before she had to go into hiding. Being the last speeder alive ment she got a LOT of death threats and assassination attempts. And for her to come back out of hiding, it must be big to say the least.

"Why are we here again?" his partner whined for about the hundredth time since he had picked her up only about an hour ago.

He was worried, in a rush and this showed apparently. He only noticed this once he realised Valkyrie had to basically run to keep up with him.

He slowed his pace.

She kept asking him questions up until they got to the meeting room door.

"Jones!" he announced as they entered the room, his worry echoed through his voice as he spoke...

* * *

**(I'm guessing you know the convo now... I am too lazy and can't be bothered to type it all over again!****)**

* * *

"...my name is Ash Jones, and I need your help." Ash spoke. Her seriousness flooding through the room...

Skulduggery was worried. If this girl, the girl who almost killed all of Mevolent's generals in a battle and was responsible for saving his own carcass more times then he would like to admit. This girl was immensely powerful and had saved many lives.

If she was worried, then they must be up against the one person she new she could never out run. One of the only people who could keep up with the famous Ash Jones...

Billy-Ray Sanguine.


End file.
